everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivy Bean
'Ivy Bean '''is the daughter of Jack Bean, of ''Jack and the Beanstalk. Her destiny is to trade her beloved cow for some magic beans, climb up the resulting beanstalk, and steal from a giant. Eventually, she must kill the giant by chopping down the beanstalk. Character Personality Gruff and rough upon first meeting this Southern belle, Ivy has no tolerance for BS. Her first defense is sarcasm and rude, foul language, followed by a decisive swing of her ax in your general direction. The ginger does have a soft spot for plants, but beyond that, she refuses to let anyone see her as anything but tough. Despite her reputation for being brusque, she's truly one of the gentlest souls in all of Ever After. Just watch her tend to the unruly flowers in her dorm, speaking to them as if they were children, deserving of the most delicate treatment. She has no fear of heights, but is secretly a pacifist. She feels as though she has a reputation to uphold as a rude, angry person, and will do anything to make sure she stays feared by strangers. Truth be told, though, she couldn't bring herself to really hurt anyone or anything. She won't even squish bugs, let alone kill a giant. She loves to garden, and is often found in the school gardens tending to forgotten plants and wayward flowers that are struggling to find purchase in the sometimes overcrowded allotments. Her method of gardening is less of a forced growing, because she knows very well what it's like to be forced into doing something you don't want to do, and more of a gentle guidance. Her green thumb helps her out more than she'd like to admit, but a lot of the time, she's just as responsible for the plants thriving as her thumb is. Responsible and determined, if Ivy has been told she's in charge of something, she takes that very seriously. On occasion, her parents have left her in charge of their home while they went into town for a few days, and she's always taken it as a job of utmost importance. This applies also to her schoolwork - she's punctual and always has her work in early, as well as the next day's work. This has led to a lot "we know you're better than this" lectures from teachers and the headmaster when she scares a student with her axe. Appearance Red hair, green eyes, these are the most striking features when you first look at Ivy. She has a square face, and thin lips. She stands at a hearty 5', and is small in every manner of speaking. Her left thumb is green, after being blessed by a fairy she rescued from a thorn bush. Her skin is a light tan, though from mid-upper arm down, she's got a heavy farmer's tan. Ivy wears overalls and t-shirts; it's her go to outfit as she doesn't actually enjoy wearing dresses. Her hair is kept in three braids that are braided together into one much larger braid, and her face is kept bare of makeup. This allows her freckles to really shine through as well as gives her face exposure to sunshine and keeps it dark. Fairy Tale: Jack and the Beanstalk Basic Summary Jack is a poor boy who lives in the forest with his mother. One day she tells him they are so poor that he must take the cow to market to get some food. On the way Jack meets a man who gives Jack five magic beans in exchange for the cow. His angry mother throws the beans into the garden. Overnight the beans grow into a huge beanstalk and Jack climbs up. At the top he finds a castle where a giant and his wife live. The giant likes to eat children so Jack hides in the oven. Jack goes up the beanstalk three times. When the giant is sleeping, Jack steals a bag of gold, a magic hen, and a golden harp. The third time, the giant wakes up and chases Jack down the beanstalk. Jack and his mother cut down the beanstalk and the giant falls to his death. Relationships Family Ivy is very much a mama's girl, and loves her mother very much. Lily has loved Ivy since the day they found out they were going to have a baby. Lily and Ivy are, for lack of a better term, two peas in a pod, and are as close as close can be. On the contrary, Ivy and her father don't get along as well. This is due to the fact that she's so much like him. Both are headstrong, stubborn, and easily set off. However, when it comes down to it, they love each other dearly. Friends Despite her two left feet, Ivy is BFFAs with Pia Danser as well as roommates. If you ask Ivy if she's got a crush on said Danser, well... you're likely to be met with an ax in your face. Blade side away from your face, of course. Wouldn't want to get detention for hurting someone, after all.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Jack and the Beanstalk